Moyasugan Returns
by NebStorm
Summary: This is a sequel to the Realisation. It is a story that digs deeper into the Dojutsu knowned as the Moyasugan which is the Burn Eye. This eye was used by my last villain who apeared late in my last story Akuma the Fire Devil. Please enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Neb: I do not Own Naruto**

**Kabuto: this is the Sequel to our wonderful story The realization**

**Tayuya: you probably wont understand this story if you didn't read the first  
**

**Shikimaru: Please review this story if you have questions, a problem with the story and you need to vent anger, or you really liked it and you would like to boost Neb's moral to continue the Story.**

Ch. 1

"What the hell, how did I get out of prison," Kabuto whispered to himself. The forest was dark, too dark for even him to see. "Genjutsu, Ninja's have heightened senses with or without Dojutsu," Kabuto yawned. Suddenly fire lit around him revealing several ninjas with orange eyes that frightened Kabuto as a memory flooded back into him. "The Moyasugan, Akuma's Jutsu, but how did a whole clan show up with these eyes. Each one of them burst into flames causing the forest to light around Kabuto as a monster head poked through the fire. Its teeth were humungous and it looked like a cross between an alligator and a frog. The creature revealed a serpent like tongue that snaked its way out of its mouth. The monster grinned at Kabuto as more fire rose revealing the creature's horrendous eyes that looked like another form of the Moyasugan. "Your world will burn until it is nothing but ash," the creature spoke in a voice that could make demons fall down in fear. "First come the clan of four, then the Gauntlet will be brought to my prison, and then I will be free and this world will perish," he finished the last sentence with a roar that caused molten lava to pour out of the monster's mouth. "You will all perish in flames. "No," Kabuto screamed as the flames grabbed hold of him and pulled him inside.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kabuto awoke in prison staring up at the ceiling drenched in sweat from his horrendous nightmare. Kabuto ran towards the door of his cage and tapped it with a spoon. "Hey, where the hell did you get that," a guard yelled before appearing on front of him and grabbing it. "I must speak to the Hokage," Kabuto shouted. The guard stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Yea, sure you do," he replied before leaving Kabuto. "Please, lives are in danger, Please come back," Kabuto screamed before the guard vanished into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neb: that's my second chapter and honestly, I did not expect where it ended up**

**Temari: If you haven't read The realization then we would like to remind you to do so  
before reading this one  
**

**Tayuya: You'll learn why I am working with the leaf village and why Kabuto is in prison**

**Naruto: Review once your done**

**Sasuke: Neb does not own Naruto**

Ch. 2

"Hey Tayuya look out," a blond haired kid shouted. "Naruto, watch your own back," a dark haired boy shouted. Naruto was knocked into a tree and eaten by a giant snake. "Well this brings back memories, doesn't it Sasuke," a snake like man chuckled as he dropped down on a tree. Sasuke smirked at him and created his Chidori. "You really think I'm going to let you hit me with that," the snake man laughed. Tayuya's puppets jumped at Orichimaru and forced him in the air. "Rasengan," Naruto shouted as he slammed his own Jutsu in the snake man's stomach. The man released himself from his own body like shedding skin and moved at Naruto. "It's over brat," he shouted before getting a fist full of lightning in the face. "Chidori," Sasuke shouted as he tore through the man. Even after that the snake man was about to recover, but was met with several Rasengans from Naruto's shadow clones. "All that remained of the snake man was his eyes. The eyes began to move. "He is unreal," Naruto shouted. "Don't worry Naruto I got this," Sasuke yelled before moving his head towards Orichimaru's eyes. "Sharingan," Sasuke chanted. His eyes turned red and then transformed into his Sharingan's second form. Orichimaru's eyes stopped moving and the three ninjas could finally relax. "Well we kicked his sorry ass," Tayuya shouted from a tree. "You hardly did anything," Naruto shouted at her. "I came up with the plan, F****** brat," Tayuya cursed. "Naruto, did you notice she only acts this way when Shikimaru's not around," Sasuke pointed out. "Yea, she saves her feminine charm just for him," Naruto joked. Tayuya glared angry at the both of them causing them to sweat drop. "Let's head back to Tsunade and tell her about our success," Sasuke decided and received nods from the other two. _"Perhaps I'll earn the Hokage's trust back," _Sasuke hoped.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It appears Shinobi of the Sand are approaching brother," a man in the shadows pointed out. "Yes, I sense their chakra," another man laughed. "Let's greet them," the first one decided. "Moyasugan," they both shouted creating orange eyes. The two men jumped off to greet the Shinobi heading towards the ninja.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lady Temari, only seven more hours until we reach the Leaf village," a woman shouted. "Excellent Nabiki," Temari replied. When one of Temari's escorts tapped his foot on a branch he exploded. "Shit," Nabiki shouted as she became enveloped in flames that grabbed her. "Nabiki," Temari shouted. The fire spread and sliced two more of her escorts in half. Temari landed down on another branch with one last escort. "Lady Temari, run," shouted the last escort. "I won't abandon you Azula," she shouted. The fire burrowed itself underground and shot up at Azula from underneath. Azula fell to the ground as her head split off her body and she became enveloped in flames. Temari's eyes widened when she saw this. "Fire can't do something like this. "Lady Temari huh, well you might cash in a fine price on the black market," a man laughed. "Brother, you're so dreadful," another man laughed. They both looked at her with their monstrous orange eyes. Temari drew out her fan and waved it at them. The fire moved in front of them and blocked the attack. "Fire can't block wind," Temari shouted. "Are's can," the first man shouted as he pegged her leg with a Kunai. "The Moyasugan gives us the perfect control over fire enabling us to do more than it's name suggests, and with perfect control, we are invincible," the second man laughed. Temari pulled the Kunai out of her leg and tried to make a run for it, but a wall of fire appeared in front of her and formed into a cage around her. "No," she cried as the cage closed in on her. Both of the men let out evil cackles as she became enveloped in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neb: This is my next Chapter:)**

**Shikimaru: He does not own Naruto**

**Tayuya: Review if you like or don't  
**

**Sasuke: Neb seeks improvement in his writing and you would be helping alot**

**Naruto: Begin the Fanfic**

Ch. 3

"Congratulations the three of you," Tsunade announced as the three ninja's walked in her tower. "Sasuke, that would be the final mistake you've made, finally corrected, you may join the ranks of our ninja once more." "Thank you, Lady Hokage, but I must decline," Sasuke replied. Confusion filled the room and Sasuke was not fazed by any of it. "My brother is dead, the man who ordered my clans death is dead, your advisors can't do anything to harm my blood line anymore, so I would prefer to change my focus from gaining power to restoring my clan once more," Sasuke informed and then took a breath after saying so much. Tsunade smiled at him and nodded. "You have changed Sasuke, I am proud that the last member of the Uchiha clan has finally seen reason towards diplomacy," Tsunade complimented. Sasuke bowed and began to exit the room until Naruto stopped him. "What the hell, who's going to be my rival now," Naruto growled. "I'll do it," Tsunade declared. They all looked at Tsunade stunned by what she said. "You want to be Hokage and I plan on out living you through natural causes," Tsunade smirked. "Yea well will see about that," Naruto shouted. "I will become Hokage, and prove that everyone needs me more than you." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and bowed to him before Sasuke left the room. _"Good luck in restoring your clan Sasuke,"_ Naruto thought to himself. _"You haven't changed at all Naruto," _Sasuke thought as he closed the door behind him. "So does Naruto and I become Chunin now or what old Lady," Tayuya shouted. Tsunade's eye brow twitched when she heard Tayuya call her old lady. "Respect your Hokage you little brat," Tsunade yelled. *Break, Pound, and Crash*

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So let me get this straight, you called her old lady," Shikimaru yawned and was followed by a nod from Tayuya. "Then she broke her desk, hit you upside the head, and you crashed into a wall," Shikimaru summed up. Tayuya nodded again causing the Ice pack on her head to fall off. "Shikimaru sighed and mumbled about how troublesome women can be. Tayuya didn't mind, after all she knew she was the very definition of troublesome. "The Hokage is a pain in the ass," Tayuya grumbled. "I'm sure she is saying the same thing about you right now," Shikimaru replied in a very unenthusiastic tone. (She was…) "Well at least Orichimaru is finally dead," Tayuya shouted with glee. "Madara's defeated, Orichimaru is defeated, Sasuke came back and dropped his vengeance plan, Obito is defeated, Pain, Itachi, and the rest of the Akatski are gone, and Kabuto is in prison though I feel bad for him," Shikimaru listed. "I bet an age of peace is finally going to rise," Shikimaru smiled and earned a smile back from Tayuya. Tayuya pulled Shikimaru towards her and they both kissed. "After everything that we've been through this feels like a dream," Tayuya giggled. "I know, it feels so weird being happy for once," Shikimaru laughed before Ino charged in the room. "Will you two knock it off," Ino shouted. "Why can't I have alone time with my man," Tayuya yelled back. "It's not fair you two get to be happy while I'm sad and lonely," Ino shouted. _"Maybe she should have lied and came up with a better excuse,"_ Tayuya and Shikimaru both thought at the same time while sweat dropping. "I heard Sasuke was on the market," Tayuya remembered. "Yea and Sai is a pretty nice guy," Shikimaru lied. "Sasuke is a well-known traitor and Sai has a sick sense of humor," Ino groaned. _"Get the F**** out bitch,"_ Tayuya thought. "Hey what's that," Ino asked as she saw an orange glow coming from Shikimaru's closet. Shikimaru looked at the closet and his eyes widened. "That is the signal for you to leave," Tayuya panicked as she grabbed Ino and dragged her out of Shikimaru's house. "Wait, let go of me," Ino shouted. "Sulk somewhere else bitch," Tayuya shouted as she slammed the door in Ino's face. _"Dammit, now I'm going to have to find a new best friend to talk to," _Tayuya thought as she walked next to Shikimaru. "Shikimaru is that thing what I think it is," Tayuya shrieked. "Yes," was all Shikimaru could reply as fear crept back into him. "It's Akuma the Fire Devil's gauntlet."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Moyasugan," a skinny boy shouted as his orange eyes formed. "Byakugan," Neji shouted forming lines around his white eyes. "Who the hell are you," Neji shouted? "My name is Ryu and you are," the skinny boy replied. "Neji, Neji Hyuga," Neji replied. "Well Neji, I think it's time to see whose Dojutsu is better," Ryu shouted as he formed fire around his hands. Neji formed his stance and prepared to defend. Ryu charged at him the two of them began a battle of close quarter's combat where fire and d blue chakra collided with one another every time they struck. _"He's good, but it will take a lot more than fire to beat me,"_ Neji thought to himself. "Ryu jumped back and performed several hand signals. "Fire Style, fire disk Jutsu," Ryu shouted as he shot a disk of fire at Neji. Neji jumped back breaking his stance and landed on a tree. The disk returned and grew until it was big enough to slice every tree surrounding Neji and the one he was on. "What the," Neji shouted as Several Shurikens flew into him causing him to fall into a pile of trees. Neji's eyes widened when a fireball flew at him lighting the trees he was buried under.


End file.
